


lyzel in e flat

by capmackie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, The Author's Attempt at Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capmackie/pseuds/capmackie
Summary: Or 5 things Sam loves about Bucky + 1 thing Bucky loves about Sam.





	lyzel in e flat

It’s rare that Sam is ever caught off guard. Years of training and a stint as a pararescue has honed his skills, sharpened them to the point that very little is able to throw him off his game. He prides himself on his reflexes, both physical and mental, and knows that he’s prepared for whatever may come his way.

Or so he thought.

Sam’s prepared for war and he’s prepared to fight and he’s prepared to run but nothing in his training has ever prepared him for falling in love.

It’s so gradual, Sam doesn’t even realize it. One day he’s out for a jog and _the _Captain America is harassing him, then the same Captain America is pulling him into a mission and then Sam’s taking down a global organization, almost going down with it. Then he’s tasked with helping Cap find a long lost friend, cause Sam’s a sucker for a sob story and bright, blue eyes. The friend is found, and Bucky _\- his name’s Bucky, of course, it is -_ goes from fighting Sam to fighting alongside him, taking the brunt of a kick aimed at him by some weirdo in red and blue spandex.

There’s war on a global scale, there’s war on a cosmic scale and when the dust settles, _Sam’s_ Captain America now (the shock still hasn’t subsided) and he and Bucky are a twosome and it works. Somehow.

They fall into missions, they fall into bed together and then they fall in love and Sam doesn’t even have time to freak out about it because Bucky’s a comforting presence wrapped around him, metal arm keeping him grounded when the weight of the world threatens to crush him and his spirit.

1\. 

The shield is heavier than expected. The vibranium’s light as a feather, but the real weight is the expectations that come with the glorified frisbee.

Sam doesn’t think he’s ready but Bucky’s there at every turn, encouraging him along the way.

It’s _endearing_, sweet in every way Sam never thought the former Winter Soldier could be. But it’s not what he needs.

Sam doesn’t need the pleasantries, no, he needs the banter; the back and forth that gets him out of his head, even if only momentarily. He just needs it long enough to remind him of a time where he didn’t have such a heavy burden to bear, a time when he was only Sam Wilson, a time where that was enough.

He gets it in sparring sessions, releasing control, letting Bucky pin him down, whisper filthy things in his ear. He gets it even more when Bucky’s keeping good on those filthy words, taking control of Sam in ways neither one of them thought was possible.

But it’s good, _it’s great_ and Sam relaxes into the feeling of the contrasting stimulations taking over his body; warm fingers, slippery, moving inside of him while the cold metal strokes him, thumb rubbing around the head of Sam’s dick, gathering the precome there. Sam’s sure this is the closest he can get to heaven without actually dying.

He’s close, so fucking close, he can taste it. His hands clenching in the sheets as Bucky swallows him down in one fluid motion. He’s right there, right at the edge but then the wet heat disappears and Bucky’s fingers follow suit. Before he can complain, Bucky is pushing into him hard and fast just the way Sam likes it, the way Sam needs it.

He’s wound tight, body practically vibrating with the need to come, but Bucky doesn’t seem to care about that, taking his sweet time sliding in and out, letting Sam feel every glorious inch. Bucky’s in his ear again and it’s different from earlier; this time, it’s softer. Bucky’s singing Sam’s praises and it quickly becomes his favorite tune, a melody Sam can’t get out of his head.

But just as Sam is relaxing into the languid pace, Bucky adjusts them both, lifting Sam’s hips higher, placing him in prime fucking position and jackhammers home, stopping only when he’s spent and collapsing on top of Sam, trying and failing to support himself with his left arm.

Sam loves the way Bucky keeps him on his toes.

2.

One day there’s a tiny blue bottle, magically appearing overnight in their vanity. The design is simplistic yet obnoxious and before Sam can tease Bucky about going to Sephora without him, he runs right into Bucky exiting their bedroom.

Sam’s not sure at what point in the 21st century, Bucky had time to learn about Tom Ford cologne but he’s not complaining.

The smell greets him first, then a solid wall of muscle as he and Bucky collide into each other. He’s taken aback by the impact but he knows one thing for certain: Bucky smells absolutely divine.

The scent is so quintessentially _Bucky_, substantive but alluring and it lingers in every room Bucky passes through, affirming his presence in places he’s long gone from. Notes of lavender and Italian Bergamot waft through the air, vibrant and sparkling like the man who wears it.

Sam would never admit it aloud but the ever-present smell is comforting; it’s like he’s always surrounded by Bucky even when they’re on opposite sides of the planet. It’s on their towels and their sheets and on both of their clothes and Sam feels so cocooned, so completely enveloped in the scent of the man he loves. Sometimes he’ll close his eyes and let it wrap around him, imaging it’s the real deal.

3.

But nothing compares to the real deal, to the actual feel of Bucky behind him, wrapping his arms around Sam, hands settling on his waist, or Bucky in front of him, hands caressing his face, one soft and warm, the other refined and chilled.

Sam knows firsthand what Bucky’s capable of doing with his hands: as the Winter Soldier, those hands caused pain and destruction and as James, those hands are used for protecting and loving touches. Used for cooking terrible meals and dialing the numbers on the take-out menus stored in the cabinets and tucking Sam in after a particularly rough mission and for bringing pleasure that bares the tiniest hint of pain.

Those same hands held the small of Sam’s back, keeping him upright, when standing proved too hard; when the weight of his new title, actually did break Sam for a bit. Those hands, one flesh and blood, and one metal picked Sam back up, held onto him as Bucky poured affirmations into him, assuring him that there was no one more deserving, more fitting to be an emblem of America.

Those hands led the way when the world was too dark to maneuver through alone.

It was in those hands that Sam left his love, his soul, his broken heart within.

4\. 

As far as smiles go, Sam knows for a fact he has a killer one. He’s cocky about it; knows how it lights up his face, how his cheekbones pop and his eyes glimmer, how absolutely _charming_ it is.

But then there’s Bucky.

Bucky’s smile is a thing of beauty. It’s all soft and pouty lips when Sam’s complimenting him, laying it on thick - _how can he not, Bucky’s perfect_ \- or predatory when he’s aroused, eyes flashing brightly.

But the one Sam loves, _would die for_ is the no holds barred smile, head tipped back, blue eyes crinkling whenever Sam calls him some variation of a pop culture robot - the Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz is his favorite - or when Sam is riffing nonstop on one of the Avengers - him and Rhodey roasting each other always gets Bucky weak - or when Sam is being annoyingly domestic - the sight of Sam naked save for an apron that said ‘Kiss the Cook’ emblazoned in his mind-.

It’s Bucky’s honest smile, not a tight-lipped one he gives to the other Avengers or the normal frown he gives anyone else. It’s a smile reserved for only Sam and Sam is forever grateful he was chosen to witness such a work of art.

5.

Surprising to absolutely no one, Bucky is incredibly smart. Sam knows of the tales of James Barnes, street smart and loyal, but the 1940s is almost a century away and yet Bucky’s still smart as a whip.

He acclimates to the present much better than Steve did and he didn’t even have to write a list or bother a handsome jogger at the National Mall.

He’s knowledgeable about what’s going on in modern politics, he’s insightful on topics ranging widely from science to season nine of Friends.

But most importantly, Bucky is knowledgeable of Sam. Knows his likes, dislikes, fears, and dreams. Knows when to be domineering and when to be coquettish.

Knows that Sam has entrusted him with his heart and all of his flaws and that Sam loving him is a monumental task and Sam trusting him with that heart and those insecurities is even greater than that.

He’s intelligent and he’s emphatic and super-soldier body aside, it’s Bucky’s best trait.

\+ 1

There are days where Bucky’s feeling so light that he thinks he might actually float away.

Those are days when he isn’t burdened by his past or the weight of a metal arm or the expectations Steve used to have for him.

He’s allowed to just be Bucky, he’s allowed to just _be_. Those days are occurring more and more frequently and he knows it’s because of Sam.

***

_Bucky chuckles softly, earning a raised eyebrow from Steve where he sits in his rocking chair._

_“It’s funny, that’s all, Bucky snorts. I thought I was done chasing behind an idiot with a shield and a martyr complex.”_

_Steve laughs and it’s a great sound, Bucky’s missed his friend tremendously. It’s almost cruel how they spent so little time reunited just for Steve to fuck off to the past and leave him all over again._

_“Look after him Buck..., Steve says carefully._

_He knows Bucky will do it, will die for Sam but he’s afraid to push, doesn’t want Bucky retreating in on himself._

_... he’s only human”, Steve finishes._

_Bucky agrees._

_Sam is only human and not pumped full of serum and generic serum alike. He won’t be able to brush off hits and bullets like he and Steve can. He’s not able to halt his aging process; he’ll watch the world grow old and grow old along with it._

_As much as that frightens Bucky, it emboldens him as well._

_Sam is only human and not enhanced, doesn’t get his strength or courage or goodness from a scientist. It was born inside him, he’s had it all along._

_Shield or no shield, wings or no wings, Sam’s a damn hero._

_America ought to be proud that he’s fighting for them._

_***_

Bucky loves Sam because Sam is exactly who he says he is. He loves Sam because Bucky can’t remember his home in Brooklyn, has relied on Steve to fill in those blanks for him, but Sam feels like home.

Sam is different and special and holds no preconceived notion of who Bucky was, of who Bucky ought to be. He lets Bucky be and loves him all of the same.

Bucky’s feeling like the breeze, easy and free, when the front door opens and Sam walks through, smiling brightly at him.

There was a time Bucky wanted nothing more than to be feather-light and float away from himself and the mess he’s caused. But now looking at Sam amble about in their home, listening to Sam hum something off of the ‘Trouble Man’ soundtrack as he sets out the groceries, Bucky knows there’s nowhere else in the world he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing something canon-compliant and not an au? 
> 
> i'm just as surprised as you are.
> 
> anyways, come and talk to me about Sambucky on tumblr: capmackie
> 
> (title and loosely based off on 'He Loves Me (Lyzel in E Flat) by one of the greatest singer's of our time, Jill Scott.)


End file.
